


Wszystkie pary nasze są

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Song Parody, Songfic, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, przeróbka piosenka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Przeróbka piosenki Wszystkie dzieci nasze są Majki Jeżowskiej.W podziękowaniu za zaangażowanie w Tydzień Supernatural 2016. Pisząc, tłumacząc i komentując wspierasz fandom i zasługujesz na mega przytulasa!!! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts), [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts), [Acrimonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [RainbowUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/gifts), [Szczuropies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/gifts), [AnyaMurdoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts), [Diff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diff/gifts), [pizzamanxbabysitter1304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzamanxbabysitter1304/gifts), [sylwiazur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylwiazur/gifts), [Dante26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante26/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [JCarolineK1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarolineK1/gifts).



Ach, co za angst leje łzy

fanki w płacz, autor zły

o, już się śmieje, komentarz był,

wena przyszła i wyschły łzy.

Fanfiction pisze się samo 

trochę fluffu, humoru,

już dobrze, fanko!

 

Wszystkie pary nasze są:

Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Balthazara klon,

na serca dnie mają swój dom,

uchyl im serce jak drzwi.

Wszystkie pary nasze są:

Sastiel, Dedriel, Deanifer, z aniołem demon,

niech nasze sny spełnią się dziś,

napisz fanfiction, a fandom

będzie nasz!

 

Choć nie rozumiem tagów tych

czytam ja, tłumaczysz ty.

Prompty nie kłamią, zbuduj z nich tekst,

otwórz nim pragnienia naszych serc.

Ważne jest wykonanie,

dobry tekst, jak złoto,

czytamy razem!

 

Wszystkie pary nasze są:

Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Balthazara klon,

na serca dnie mają swój dom,

uchyl im serce jak drzwi.

 

Nie jesteś sam,

nasza piosenka ciągnie za rękaw,

podaj mi dłoń i z nami stań

nie ma dziś granic nasz fandom

 

Wszystkie pary nasze są:

Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Balthazara klon,

na serca dnie mają swój dom,

uchyl im serce jak drzwi.

Wszystkie pary nasze są:

Sastiel, Dedriel, Deanifer, z aniołem demon,

niech nasze sny spełnią się dziś,

napisz fanfiction, a fandom

będzie nasz!

 

Będzie nasz,

napisz fanfiction, a fandom

będzie nasz

napisz fanfiction, a fandom

będzie nasz

**Author's Note:**

> Zainteresowanych akcją tekstów za komentarze informujemy, że _obie mamy zamiar do niedzieli wrzucić jeszcze kilka tekstów z datą do tyłu_ , ponieważ się nie wyrobiłyśmy, a to nas swędzi. Ale spokojnie, czas na publikacje komentarzy macie do końca września :)


End file.
